ABSTRACT In Phase III, the Pilot Projects Program is an integral and essential part of the Center's mission to continue to foster the careers of faculty members and promote interdisciplinary research in the broad area of nanomedicine, encompassing projects on delivery of drugs, therapeutic proteins and nucleic acids, design and development of imaging agents and their application for diagnostics and study of interventional capability of nanoparticles, biology and therapy of cancer, metabolic disorders and hypertension, immunotherapy and vaccines. The principal intents of the Pilot Project Program are (i) to attract additional junior and senior investigators into the field of nanomedicine research, (ii) promote utilization of the scientific cores, (iii) develop new collaborations and mentoring relationships to enhance the competitiveness and likelihood of success of grant applications for funding to external agencies, and (iv) stimulate new programmatic activities to build long-term sustainability of the Center. The implementation of this program in Phases I and II was highly effective: having awarded $655,000 to pilot projects, our program has led to development of multiple external awards totaling over $2,68 million. Over the five-year span of Phase III, $1,125,000 in NIH funds provided by the NCN will be partnered with $750,000 of institutional support. The rigorous evaluation process for the proposals is already in place and involves internal review and prioritization by the Scientific and Professional Development Council and external review by the EAC to ensure that funds are provided to highly meritorious pilot projects that are likely to lead to extramural research support and will stimulate multidisciplinary collaborative interactions. Core Directors will assure that they are responsive to the investigator needs in utilizing NCN research resources. Mechanisms are described for issue of RFAs, review of proposals, notification of awards, evaluation and monitoring of progress, and follow-up on grant submissions. RELEVANCE The interactions and discussions that occur within our Center facilitate generation of new ideas and new approaches. The research driven by innovators across disciplines such as material science, engineering, biology and medicine stand to impact nearly every medical specialty and unveil novel ways to improve the quality and extend the duration of life.